


A Walk Home

by aesmodaeva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmodaeva/pseuds/aesmodaeva
Summary: Tony's life is in a downward spiral until a beautiful young boy shows up at his door and gives him a second chance. Horror and smut ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 277
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Prelude

Tony slammed his front door behind him, set down his briefcase and plopped on the couch with a groan. His hand quickly found its way to his face, trying to rub the weariness from his aching forehead.

He was exhausted. Tony was lucky enough to work from home most days, but sometimes he was forced to meet with his dreary colleagues and talk about business bullshit for way longer than he could handle. Times like today, for example. He could swear he used to be a pro at it, charming his way through a conversation before weaseling his way out early. Back when he was a better man. Really, he could swear.

What made today especially shitty was that his ex-wife, Pepper, was unexpectedly waiting for him at the table, arm wrapped around her new man. She took every opportunity she could to flaunt him, droning on and on (he’s such a gentleman, and a great cook too) until a nasty headache formed in Tony’s skull. He didn’t hate her, never did, but when he finally mustered the bravery to come out of the closet, bare his soul to her, she didn’t take it well. Not one bit.

Working at the same company only increased the tension between them, so he was lucky enough to transfer to a quiet little suburb and conduct business via his computer. Scratch that, he wasn’t lucky; he was a damn good worker, and every hot-shot at the company knew it. They had every reason to accommodate him. Hell, _they_ commuted to _him_ when a face-to-face was necessary.

The relative peace and privacy his sizable, modern, new-ish home provided wasn’t all beneficial, though. Tony never really had any friends; he was the first to admit he could be insufferable at times. When the only person who could stand him (Pepper) left him, he spiraled into a depression. Scotch and cigarettes became his new best friends. He started having…dark thoughts and fantasies, but he was able to mostly pull himself out with the dazzling appeal of newfound freedom; he finally had the opportunity to begin exploring his long-repressed sexuality.

He hooked up with guys he met at shitty local bars, downloaded some gay dating apps… sadly, there wasn’t a lot to choose from in this tiny, somewhat conservative little town. Some men flocked like seagulls to his wealth, taking every coin they could, but they all eventually lost interest. Tony could be cold, snippy, and his, uh, off-putting perversions scared many a potential suitor away. But whatever, he found ways to relieve his tension through the internet. Lots of twinks to ogle at on there. It soon became the highlight of his free time.

A gentle knock at his door jolted him out of his train of thought. Jesus, he’d been slumped on his couch for twenty minutes and he hadn’t even undone his tie yet. He had a tendency to get lost in his head, always had. Reluctantly standing up, he pondered over who might’ve knocked. He didn’t get a lot of visitors, on account of the whole ‘no friends’ thing.

Figuring it was probably church-goers, he walked over and swung the door open, mentally preparing his usual rejection.

But what he saw was no solicitor. It was a boy. A beautiful young boy, probably only 14 or 15.

Tony’s eyes widened, and the flow of time seemed to slow down for a minute. Wavy auburn hair, big brown eyes, cheeks a little flushed, the jawline of a fucking model. Skinny but fit, slightly tanned skin from the summer heat, dressed in a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagina—no, that’s a lie. His imagination was running _wild_.  
He couldn’t stop himself from picturing this man—this fucking _child _in some very compromising positions. Dark fantasies that once haunted him were returning. God, that jaw would look even prettier hanging open, mouth stretched wide with cock…

Tony finally caught himself staring. The boy was looking up at him timidly, rubbing his hands together out of presumed anxiety. Tony cleared his throat and hoped this kid didn’t notice he was undressing him with his eyes. If he didn’t say something now, the teen would probably run for the hills. “Hi there… can I help you?” he choked out.

The kid stood up straighter and looked Tony in the eye. “H-hello, sir. I’m really sorry to bother you, but I, um… I was wondering if I could maybe use your phone for just a second? I was at my friend’s house, and, uh, I think someone stole my bike, so, I should probably call my aunt and tell her that I-I’m gonna be home late ‘cause I have to walk…”

The longer the kid rambled on, the harder it was for Tony to fight a smile. He was enchanting in his awkwardness, the way he nervously stumbled over his words. Even his voice was cute; total jailbait. He willed his growing erection to suppress itself and easily slipped into his usual, confident persona. “Of course, kid, no problem.” A sheepish smile lit up his face, encouraging Tony further. “Do you not have a cellphone?”

The boy started fidgeting again, and he mumbled, “I don’t really have a lot of money… it’s just me and my aunt. We get by though, she works really hard for us—sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

Was everything about this kid endearing? He felt bad. No money, stolen bike, parents seemingly out of the picture. Tony wanted to scoop him up and hold him tightly, give him everything he wanted, take care of him. No way was he just letting this kid go.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Tony started. “You live far from here?”  
The boy hesitated for a minute, but continued. “No, it’s not too far. Just next to that little Middle Eastern restaurant.”

Tony couldn't help but grin, but he hoped it came out more kind than unnerving. He knew exactly where that was. In fact, he was just there; that's where his business meeting had taken place. Surely this kid's aunt taught him better than to tell strangers where he lived.

“Yeah, yeah, I think I know where that is. Lovely little place, great shawarma. Say, it's getting pretty dark out, though,” Tony quipped, forcing his gaze off the boy and to the sunset. A few stars could just barely be seen. “Why don't I give you a ride home?”

The boy's eyes widened and he was starting to look apprehensive as he took a step back. Shit. Not the intended reaction. “Uh—no, it's fine. Sorry, I really shouldn't be bothering you—“. This was bad. Tony knew he had to fix the situation, quick.

“It's okay, you're no bother. Just trying to look out for ya, kiddo. You're more than welcome to use my phone.” The kid visibly relaxed, a look of relief sweeping across his gorgeous features.

Tony pulled out his cellphone and extended it to the boy, resting it in his palm. The kid reached out, but then paused, staring at his hand for an awkwardly long amount of time. Jeez, Tony thought, this kid must be really broke if a smartphone is dazzling him this much. Then, Tony realized the piece of chocolate candy he had mindlessly taken from the bowl next to the cashier at the restaurant was sitting next to his phone, shiny in its wrapper.

“Go ahead, take 'em both,” Tony said, beaming. The boy's face lit up, blushing so sweetly, looking up at Tony with those brown eyes of his. “Th-Thanks, sir!” His fingers brushed Tony's palm as he pocketed the candy and then went back for the phone. Tony's dick throbbed in his slacks, sick pleasure sending a shiver down his spine. The 'sir' moniker was nice; he would sound so lovely screaming it while his virginity was being brutally stripped from him.

The kid dialed up a number and put the phone to his ear while Tony stepped back a little in mock privacy. He listened attentively. “Hey, May? Yeah, it's Peter.” Peter. A perfect name for a perfect boy. “I'm gonna be home a little late, okay? Yeah, it's no big deal, don't worry. See you soon. Love you, bye.”

He hung up and returned the phone to Tony. “Thanks again, I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll see you around, somehow. Or, somewhere, I guess. At that restaurant, maybe? Or maybe not. Not like I can afford to eat there...” Peter was rambling again, face bright red. “Uh, thanks again!”

Tony held out his hand and Peter grasped it in a firm handshake, both of them smiling again now. “No problem. I'm Tony, by the way. See ya around, Peter.” The boy nodded and went off, waving as he walked. “See ya!” Tony watched him walk a little and took the chance to check out his surprisingly full ass. How he'd like to squeeze those cheeks and spread them apart...

Tony managed to quit staring before Peter noticed him and shut the door, leaning back against it to catch his breath. He was fully hard now. Painfully so. _I am so fucked up_, he thought to himself. This Peter kid was… just that, a kid! He had never thought himself a pedophile before, but it was useless denying his obvious arousal.

Perverted visions of Peter swirled through his mind, and he realized it had been years since he was this excited. Adrenaline coursed through his body. This was the key to pushing himself out of his mid-life crisis, downward spiral, whatever you want to call it.

Was he being selfish? No, that kid was obviously flirting with him; looking up at him all doe-eyed and red-faced, trying to be coy…the little minx. Tony could see right through his games. Peter wanted it too, no doubt about that. And he had never found anyone this irresistible before, I mean, this kid was a god damn angel! It seemed as though good fortune was finally shining down on Tony. It would probably be good for them both to give in to their impulses, no matter how wrong society may think they are.

Well shit. He could fantasize all he want, but he had just let Peter slip through his fingers, even after telling himself he wasn’t gonna let him go. He had the perfect opportunity right in front of him and he let it pass him by, just like that. His hesitation got the best of him. He cursed himself; _this isn’t you, Tony, you’re smart, you’re a genius, are you just gonna let your life pass you by?_ But what was he to do, just shove the kid inside and slam the door? He seemed athletic enough to be a fast runner, and Tony, although bigger, wasn’t the spry young thing he once was.

But maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe, if he could find that sweet little thing and… _take_ him.

He focused on what to do, here and now. He knew where Peter lived, but he wasn’t going to waste his time knocking on every door in the apartment complex, or worse, waiting outside the restaurant every day in hope of a meet cute. Tony knew if he didn’t do something right now, he may never again see that cute young face and that tight, round ass just _begging_ to be fucked.

So he thought about it carefully. Think, Tony, think. Use that worthless brain of yours. If Peter was walking from Tony’s house to the apartment building, he would most likely be walking through the suburbs at first… and after that, the road circled around in an inconvenient path so as not to cut through the big, sprawling park. The park! He would surely be cutting through the park. If he acted sooner rather than later, Tony could drive there before the boy reached it on foot. He could set a trap, wait for him, and leap out before he even knew what was happening.

Tony didn’t even stop to think twice about forcing himself on Peter. He would love it, maybe not at first, but Tony knew well how carnal desires could corrupt the heart and mind. He knew it personally. Once his body gave in to the mounting pleasure, his mental state would surely follow suit. Victim would soon transform into willing participant.

He hastily began to prepare. His mind raced, heart beating wildly. He ran out to the shed in his backyard and picked up some old rope; that should be enough to keep him from sprinting away. He rummaged through the drawers in his kitchen and found some sturdy black duct tape to ensure the boy stayed silent. What else did he need?

He went into his bedroom and pocketed a small bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand. He then turned his attention to the shoebox above his closet and carefully opened it.

A clean, sharp switchblade laid gently at the bottom of the box. This thing would probably scare the boy half to death, but the fear should keep him cooperative. It was a necessary evil to ensure the process went smoothly.

He hauled his equipment into the living room and shoved them into his briefcase, crinkling the documents beneath. That should be inconspicuous enough. He brought it to the front door, keys in his other hand, and took his last opportunity to hesitate before opening the front door. If he moved forward with this, he would be a criminal. But he was already a despicable human being, and he had to take this chance. It was fate, he told himself, he knew. It was now or never.

The sun was almost completely out of view and stars lit up the pink and purple sky. A sight that could never be seen back in his native New York, and a perfect backdrop to what horrors were about to come. Stowing the briefcase in the back, he climbed into the driver’s seat and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on something fluffy until this happened, oops. Sorry for the lack of smut, this chapter is really more of a intro than anything. There will be plenty in the next chapter which should be up in a couple days. Heed the archive warnings for an idea of what comes next.  
Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope this doesn't suck.


	2. At The Park

Not long after, he arrived near the park. He had taken a route from the opposite direction Peter had walked and parked on the far end to avoid being seen; the kid probably didn’t even pay attention to what kind of car was in his driveway, but better safe than sorry.

The ride there was terrifying. He had sat in complete silence the whole time, too paranoid to put on his usual tunes. He likely wouldn’t even be able to hear it over the almost painful drumming of his heartbeat. But here he was, in position, and the excitement was finally winning out over anxiety.

He was bent over, crouching behind a large sugar maple. The park was quite big, a sizable expanse of soft grass dotted with trees; a little further north were some usually populated jungle gyms, and west laid a lake, but the only landmarks from Tony’s view were some benches and a swing set that creaked in the wind. Right now, the calm of the evening spread silence over the area, but he was able to make a reasonably quiet dash for his current spot under cover of darkness.

Now it was time to play the waiting game. Tony carefully opened his briefcase in preparation and peered out from behind the tree. He knew the boy should be walking through soon, as the walk to the apartment complex wasn't very far. Thankfully there wasn't a soul to be seen (or to see him), but every sound, every crushed green leaf and small gust of wind, only served to further his paranoia. What if Peter had already made it home? What if a passerby did stroll through and see Tony, crouched behind a tree with a rope and a knife? God, it would be just like him to fuck this up. Still, he had to try. He had no plans to give up and head home.

After about ten minutes, he heard some distant movement through the tall grass. He stuck his head out from behind the tree and glanced in the direction of the sound. It was him. It was Peter.

He quickly hid again, although the boy didn't seem to notice him. Even just the momentary look he got made Tony instantly erect. What was this kid doing to him? They had only met less than an hour ago and here he was, stalking him and bordering on obsessed. But it was just too perfect, the way he appeared in front of Tony’s door, right when he got home, right when he needed it the most; it had to be destiny.

Tony froze as the boy finally made his way past the tree and into his view. Peter was maybe a little over a hundred feet to the left of him, looking straight ahead. How was Tony going to travel that distance without making a sound? If the kid turned around and spotted him, it was game over. He would flee and probably call the police, and his whole plan would unravel before his eyes.

He silently grabbed the knife in his right hand and just as he did, the swings began to creak loudly. The sound was ear-splitting enough to cover the sound of footsteps. His opportunity to strike was now, before Peter got too far away.

Taking a deep breath, Tony sprinted towards the boy. He crossed the distance in only a few seconds, and the boy didn't look over his shoulder even once. This was it. Poor thing didn't know what he had coming.

In a rapid motion, he clasped his hand over Peter's mouth and pulled him in roughly until he was flush with Tony’s body.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Peter began to thrash and kick his legs wildly until he noticed the glint of the razor-sharp knife being held in front of him. He immediately froze, breathing fast and panicked and hot into Tony's rough hand. Tony would have loved to see the fear on his face at that moment, but he stuck to the plan he had meticulously crafted in his mind. In just a minute, he would have his fill.

Tony drew the knife in closer to Peter's neck and he stopped breathing altogether. He leaned over and whispered into his ear, softly, “Scream and I'll slit your fucking throat.” He pulled the knife in even closer until it was just barely resting against his jugular. He had no intentions of using it; he would rather let the boy go than dare injure him. Still, it worked perfectly: he drew the knife back once he felt wetness dropping onto his fingers and running down his hand. Peter was crying, and Tony was the one who made him cry. He had never felt so in control, grasping this small body that went submissive in his arms. The feeling was erotic.

He slowly started stepping backwards towards the tree. The rhythm of the hot breath hitting his palm grew erratic and Peter’s arms and legs went almost limp, essentially being dragged like a dead body. Tony was thankful he was so light, and that he hadn’t put up more of a fight.

All that could be heard was the sound of shoes digging into dirt, panic, and that creaky swing.

Once they reached the sugar maple, Tony moved his left hand to the back of Peter’s head. He only had time to let out a confused “Wha—“, before the older man pushed his head down and swung his leg around Peter’s bare calves, forcing his legs to buckle, and he landed face-first into the lush green grass with a thud. Tony moved to sit on top of his slim frame right away, discarding the knife back into the briefcase while keeping the boy’s pretty face pressed firm into the ground.

He reached over and grabbed the duct tape, tearing a piece off with his teeth; his tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair and harshly tugged up, followed by a cry of pain that was immediately muffled with the tape. Tony was careful not to be seen just yet. He didn’t want Peter to figure out who his captor was until he was completely at his mercy.

He snagged the rope and finally began binding the boy’s arms together. This was the part he was worried about, as he had to use both hands to properly secure the rope; but Peter was still as a corpse, hands in tight fists. Maybe he was still in shock, but he would likely snap out of it when Tony revealed his identity.

Tony couldn’t remember ever being this exhilarated in his life as he rolled Peter over. He finally got to take in the sight of him, and it was stunning, even in the darkness. His face was morbidly pale, but splotchy from crying; eyes still shut very tightly. His hair was a little dirty from being smushed into the earth, and a few strands were in his face but the rest was strewn about wildly. While Tony was gazing, Peter slowly opened his eyes. They were red and puffy, but their brown hue shined regardless. They looked dazed for a second until they finally focused on Tony above him. Then it must have hit him. He looked manic as his eyes opened wide instantly.

“Remember me, Peter?” Tony said, meeting his gaze and grinning ear to ear.

“Mm mmph—_mmmph! Mmph!!”_ Seemingly remembering that he couldn’t speak, the poor boy started making desperate muffled noises and shaking his head, straining his arms against the binding from underneath him. There was the fight. It didn’t even seem like he was trying to get away, more that he was trying to plead with him. _Don’t do this,_ his eyes seemed to say. Tony’s couldn’t even consider it, not now that his head was swimming with lust at finally having this pretty little thing helpless and wriggling beneath him. As of now, he belonged to Tony and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Tony clicked his tongue at the boy and gently shook his head, aiming for a look of disappointment. “You should really know better by now.” Peter, clearly intimidated, stilled and a fresh wave of tears ran down his face, entire body shaking. It was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen, and he felt drunk off it. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are. When you showed up at my door, I knew I had to keep you,” Tony slurred, hands hiking his shirt up.

That seemed to make Peter finally realize what was about to be done to him. This wasn’t robbery, this was rape.

His skin turned from pasty to bright red and he turned his face into the grass to hide himself. “Nuh uh, look at me, sweetheart,” Tony demanded. He grabbed Peter’s quivering chin tightly and forced it back up, running his other hand up and down the smooth and warm, lightly freckled chest and stomach. The teenager’s eyes reluctantly looked up at Tony, and then squeezed shut again as Tony took a pretty pink nipple and rolled it between his index finger and thumb. _“M-mmph!”_ he cried out, voice breaking. Tony kept a firm tone. “Eyes open, Peter.” Once again, he looked at Tony, flushed with humiliation and quivering slightly. What a pitiful sight.

“There’s a good boy, so fucking good for me. Mmm,” he licked his lips, “You look delicious. Shall I have a taste?” Tony leaned down and replaced the fingers on his nipple with his mouth, sucking. Peter gasped behind the tape before whining again. _“M-mmm…”_

He looked petrified, like he wanted to turn away again but didn’t want to be punished, so he watched helplessly as the man ran his tongue all over his hardening nipple. He tasted so sweet, like sugar, that Tony wanted to lick every inch of his body. He made loud, sloppy sucking noises with his mouth and held eye contact, just to embarrass him further. The look he got back was pure shame, eyes a little hooded and he shook his head again, face somehow even redder. His expression made blood rush to Tony’s already hard dick.

By this point it sounded like Peter was having trouble breathing from behind the seal of the tape, and it didn’t seem like he was getting enough air through his nose. Tony lifted his face up and stared at the boy whose gaze followed him, hands gently cradling his cheeks.

“Now, I’m gonna take this tape off, but I want you to be quiet for me, baby. Can you do that?”A look of hope filled his eyes as he nodded vigorously in Tony’s grip. “Good boy… I’ll hold you to that.” A hand moved to one side of the black tape and, very slowly, peeled it back.

Those lips looked so soft and lovely as they were slowly revealed to him, a little swollen and red, and as soon as the tape was off they whispered, “I’m sorry, sir, I’m so so sorry, please don’t hurt me—“

But Tony enclosed Peter’s mouth with his own before he could say anything more. The press of his lips was gentle and tender, almost _intimate,_ and he pulled back slightly before diving in again with his tongue. “Ah!” Peter gasped and his mouth opened right up, letting Tony in for a series of wet, tongue-filled kisses; the man pulling back every few seconds to listen to the sloppy sounds they were making and watch the strings of saliva.

Tony finally separated and scooted his hips up to Peter’s heaving chest. Tony could feel the precome wetting his boxers and he couldn’t wait any longer, not now that he didn’t have to. When he started unbuckling his belt, Peter begged, “P-P-Please, I don’t want this, I’m scared, I can’t…” Tony unzipped his trousers as the boy continued his panicked rambling; he considered removing them completely, but something felt powerful about taking this boy in his tailored suit. He wanted this kid to feel as vulnerable and small as possible.

Finally exposing his thick cock, he slapped it gently on Peter’s face and pressed the head into his cheek, precome pooling out even more and smearing his never-ending tears. “You want this, baby? You want a taste of Daddy’s cock?” Tony teased with a smirk. Peter tried to move his head away, eyes shut and begging again, “No no no, please don’t, please stop…” Hmm, the kid was starting to get disobedient. Tony figured he needed a reminder.

Tony leaned over and grabbed the knife again, holding it up to Peter’s face. He must have felt the movement because he opened his eyes and immediately froze like a statue. There we go. “I don’t think you get the picture, baby. You don’t have a say in this,” Tony continued as he moved the knife down towards Peter’s neck, “and I really didn’t wanna have to hurt you…”

Tears overflowed from Peter’s eyes as he began sobbing and shaking. “I’m s-s-sorry, I’ll do it, please please please, I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” Tony pulled the knife away. “You’ll do what?” The boy gulped and stared right at Tony’s cock. “I-I’ll taste it…”

He stuck his tongue out and looked straight at Tony with true fear in his eyes. This was the new most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he quickly tossed the knife back into the briefcase with a clatter. “There you go, honey, don’t cry. I’ll give you what you want,” Tony cooed as he moved his cock back onto Peter’s face, staining a rosy cheek with more fluid before guiding it with his hand to Peter’s still extended tongue.

Peter stared up as he shyly licked the tip, moving in a back and forth motion. His tongue was so little and warm, and his face was quickly becoming a mess of spit and precome. “Yeah, baby, there you go…” His eyes grew hooded and a little dazed as Tony rubbed the head around his lips, dragging it over his tongue in slow strokes, but he continued licking. The act was uncoordinated but amazing, and when he lapped at the frenulum Tony was lost in pleasure. “That’s so fucking good, darling, you love drooling on Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Tony smiled down at the boy.  
_“Ah-ahh,”_ Peter murmured out with his mouth open. Tony wasn’t sure if that was a negative or just a mindless moan, but the sound made him leak a little more onto the pink mouth below him.

Tony was this close to pushing himself inside that pretty throat, but what he really wanted was to show this kid a good time. He pulled his dick away and brandished the knife again and Peter panicked. “I’m sorry! W-What did I do? Please, please don’t kill me, please!” More tears poured down his face, and his knees were knocking together with how hard he was trembling. It seemed he truly thought he was going to die here in this park.

Tony was genuinely surprised at Peter’s reaction, but aroused all the same. “No, no, honey, I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. You’re being so good for me. No, Daddy just wants to look at that beautiful body of yours.” He really did. “I’m gonna fuck your cute little ass right here in this park, but I’m sure you figured that out already, huh? Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, baby, I promise.”

He expected Peter to recoil at his filthy words but he only looked more ashamed. Maybe this was progress. Tony scooted backwards to get a better view of the small body beneath him when he felt some resistance behind him… was he…?

Tony lifted himself up and he began to chuckle darkly when he saw the tent in his little shorts, a wet spot forming at the tip of the fabric. Peter was clearly enjoying himself if he was this hard without a single touch, and Tony let any guilt he had left in the back of his mind give way to relief. His boy was a kinky little thing, and how could Tony resist?

“Aww, you want it that bad, huh? Want me in your ass?” Tony repositioned himself until he was on his knees holding himself up above Peter, and he slowly pressed his erection against Peter’s clothed one and began grinding. Peter flinched, taken by surprise, but started gasping out strained sounds immediately after. “Oh, _fuck! Ahh, ah, ahh...”_ He was writhing around against Tony, creating even more pleasant friction, but Tony was still holding the knife.

He leaned over and whispered, “I know, honey, it feels so good, but I’m gonna need you to stay still for Daddy, okay?” Peter obeyed, holding his breath and shutting his eyes tightly, forcing out a few more tears.

“Good boy.” Tony carefully cut through the shirt bunched up around his neck, lifting it up high to ensure he didn’t accidentally scrape any skin. It easily tore, and the sight of bare flesh running across Peter’s neck and down his chest, uninterrupted with cloth, brought out a possessive feeling in him.

He pressed a few soft kisses to his neck before running his tongue up and down the side in wide strokes. The skin felt so fragile, like he could just tear it right open with his teeth if he felt like it. He stayed quiet for a moment and listened to the boy’s pulse before rolling his hips again and biting down, sucking hard. Peter cried out, “O-Oww, no,” but it did nothing to stop the older man from leaving purple bruises all over him.

Finally, _finally,_ Tony crawled down and tugged on the hem of his shorts, which were soaked through on both sides. He slowly cut through them, going back again for his tiny briefs, and threw all the pieces of cloth to the side. He ran his eyes all over Peter’s fully naked body, hand unconsciously moving to stroke himself a few times as the poor thing cowered and shook, crunching the leaves underneath his bound wrists as he tried to hide his own nudity; he wasn’t fooling Tony though, not with the way his slim cock rested stiff against his belly, almost as wet as his face.

“Tell me, Peter. D’you want this,” gesturing to the thickness filling his hand, “inside you?” Peter shook his head, hair flying. “No, I don’t, please, I don’t want this!” He flinched as rough hands lifted his legs and smoothed over his thighs in circles, which was supposed to put the boy at ease, but seemed to have the opposite effect. “Oh, really now? Fucking look at you,” he sneered, “you’re dripping everywhere, you want my cock so bad.” He took hold of Peter’s firmly and rubbed his thumb around the base of the head, slowly beginning to stroke him. The sharp, high-pitched whine Peter made was so lovely, and hips were trying to stay still but his dick was twitching helplessly; his cheeks were scarlet red from the humiliation of it.

“N-No I’m no—I really can’t help it, I can’t, I—“ Peter cut himself off with a sob when Tony started pumping his fist a little faster. “Oh, so you admit it feels good? Don’t worry, there’s more where that came from. Daddy’s gonna give it to you so good.” He hovered down so close to Peter their lips were almost touching, and spoke to him in almost a whisper, tone reverent. “You ever done this before, sweetie? Ever had your ass fucked?”

“N-no, I’m—_ah_—a virgin, I never even k-kissed anyone…” He looked so young Tony figured he would be untouched, but to be his first kiss too? He was a lucky guy, that’s for sure. He wanted to be Peter's first everything, and maybe even his last everything.

The hand on his cock slowly worked its way down to his tight hole, gently running his finger across it and using light pressure. _“N-nooo,_ please stop please stop,” Peter pleaded, “not there!”

Why he was being suddenly so insistent Tony had no idea, but his eyes were welling up again and he was looking desperate. “Oh, baby, you’re gonna love this, trust me,” Tony said wickedly, licking his thumb and moving his hand back down.

He gently circled the boy’s rim with the calloused pad of his thumb, trying to ease him into the incoming intrusion and teasing them both in the process. Tony had a feeling he would completely lose what little composure he had left as soon as he felt inside Peter’s ass, so he wanted to savor every moment, relish the sensations he’d been starved for longer than he realized.

Time seemed to go in slow-motion for a minute, just like when he first laid eyes on the body now helplessly spread before him. The delicate skin of his boy’s puckered hole twitching and gradually relaxing in response to his massaging motions. The intoxicating softness of the back of his thigh being soothingly stroked in Tony’s other hand.

As his eyes drifted up slightly, hooded with lust, they widened as he noticed the pitiful state of Peter’s cock. The tip was bright red and practically drooling with precome; the thick fluid smeared all over his pretty abs. Tony couldn’t hold back his low groan if he wanted to. He heard Peter let out something resembling a squeak, seemingly in response, and looked up at his poor baby’s trembling face.

Peter was sobbing again, almost hysterical. His entire face was covered in tears that were streaming down and mixing into the precome that was drying on his cheeks, and he looked mentally and physically wrecked. _“P-P-Pleeeease,_ sir, I can’t take it anymore, I _caaan’t…”_ He didn’t seem to be in any pain, Tony noted thankfully, but his thighs were tensing up and he was shaking his head from side to side. A better man would feel bad; Tony was not a better man.

He dipped a hand into the pocket of his suit jacket and took out the lube he had hidden there before, applying it liberally to his fingers. “I’m gonna stretch out your asshole now, darling. Gonna spread it nice and wide for my cock.” Tony was really getting off on all this power. He rubbed the little hole with his index finger, listening to the cries pouring out beneath him as Peter watched, and he slowly started pushing it in—

_”Aaaahhhh!!”_ Peter almost screamed, head tipping back, as he came all over himself in a stunning loss of dignity. White stickiness painted his stomach and chest as he squeezed tightly around the finger that brought him to orgasm. Tony’s mouth dropped and he realized, okay, this was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, for real this time. “Fuck, baby, you’re gorgeous. See, I knew you’d like it.” The poor kid was desperately trying to catch his breath, heaving and panting, and Tony took the opportunity to run his fingers through the thick mess of come Peter had left and press them to his pretty lips. “Open up, sweetie. Lick it all off.”

He obediently opened his mouth and took them in, sucking them clean and staring back up at Tony in his post-orgasm haze, and now it was Tony's turn to lose his breath. His cock was hanging so close to Peter's hole, and he needed to feel it, to fill it up with his come, especially now that he knew the boy would like it. He slid his finger back inside along with another, and the boy's hips jumped.

“N-no, it's too much, I can't take anymore, please,” he croaked. His voice somehow sounded already destroyed, like he'd been screaming for hours. He was probably oversensitive, but it did nothing to stop him from hardening again as his ass was scissored open. “Please, it's—_ah,_ it's—oh _fuck, ahh!”_ Peter cried out as Tony crooked his fingers inside, pressing against his prostate. _“Ah, ah, ah!”_ He repeatedly wailed as the fingers became more insistent, pressing roughly and then slower in a rubbing motion.

“How does it feel, baby? Tell me.” Tony asked softly, running his fingers through Peter's hair with his other hand. “You like it right there, don't you, huh? Don't you.” Tony added on, a hint of threat in his voice. “I-It's...I...” Peter stuttered out. He looked pitiful, an unwilling slave to his own pleasure. Tony couldn't hold back anymore, and after gently withdrawing his fingers he grabbed Peter's thighs and lined himself up.

The boy quickly realized what was happening and started shaking again. “No, please, sir, it won't fit!” Tony's engorged cock did look pretty massive compared to Peter's tight, barely stretched little hole, but it only served to make him more eager. He gathered some of the come on Peter's abs and slathered it on his erection, resting it against the boy's opening. “Don't worry, honey, I'm gonna make your little ass feel so good...”

Tony slowly pressed inside, guiding his cock with his hand. “No, no, please, you don't have to do this, you d-don't—“ Once the head popped inside, Peter buried his face in the grass, tears flowing freely again. Tony pulled his hair just tightly enough to guide the boy's gaze back towards him. “Look at me, honey, look at me,” Tony murmured, leaning down to softly lap up the bitter tears on his face. His ass was squeezing him so tight around the tip, he had to push in further...

So he did, sliding in until he was halfway inside Peter, and he muffled both their moans with a filthy kiss. He wanted to give the kid enough time to get used to the feeling; he gained no pleasure from causing him pain. As fucked up as this whole thing was, and as much as Tony got off on it, the end goal wasn’t to hurt or harm him. Tony wanted him to love it just as much as he was, and god was he loving it; the heat from Peter’s mouth mirrored the warmth of his little hole, so wet and tight around him.

After a minute of tasting his sweet lips, Tony pushed in until his cock was completely sheathed in the gorgeous young body beneath him. “Ohh god,” Peter mumbled out the best he could, the tears in his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Tony angled up, just a little, rubbing gently on his sweet spot, and Peter’s mouth fell open. “Aaahhhh!!” He cried, pupils blown wide and focused on Tony, “It’s so much, I can’t, fuck!” Tony started fucking in slowly, wet sounds ringing in his hears and mixing with the candy sweet moans below him. “Yeah, sweetie, just like that. Take that cock,” he said against Peter’s lips, and every time the base of his cock pressed against his tight rim it drove Tony fucking wild.

He couldn’t pace himself anymore, not now that he was finally ruining this little boy’s virginity. Tony began pounding into him, fucking his ass rough and fast. “You need Daddy’s cock, huh? You love it in your asshole, don’t you, you fucking love it…” Tony was running his mouth now, intermittently licking into Peter’s open mouth while he defiled him so perfectly.

“No, I, I—ah, god… I don’t—“ Peter half-moaned, mortified but unable to take his eyes off the older man brutalizing him. Tony interrupted him. “Yes you do, don’t bothering lying, baby, do you hear yourself? You naughty little slut, you can’t get enough.” He was slamming into his prostate with every thrust, and the poor thing couldn’t stop his moaning. Tony grabbed his thighs tightly and dragged the boy forward with each thrust; sloppy, obscene, slapping sounds following each one. 

They were a horrific spectacle there in the children’s park, grass stains forming on the knees an older man in a nice black suit, a naked boy below him bound and raped, screaming and crying with shame and pleasure; a spectacle seen by only a sugar maple and a creaky swing set.

_“Ah, ah, ahh…”_ Peter was smeared all over with come, degraded and drooling out a mixture of his and Tony’s saliva down his own neck, and the grass next to him was soaked with salt and tears.

Tony was getting close, and he could tell the boy was too with the way his hips were twitching, almost bucking. “Oh honey, Daddy’s gonna fill you up with his come, fuck!” He was pounding mercilessly, fucking into his tight ass so perfectly. Peter was babbling too now, moans mixed with incomprehensible pleas, and his cheeks were cherry red like his lips and cockhead.

Head swimming with pleasure indescribable, he rapidly fucked into that little spot before Peter’s body was racking. “Pleeease, please, it’s so much! _F-Fuck, aaaahhhhh!!!”_ Peter screamed loudly, another layer of come coating his body as his second orgasm ripped through him. The sight was incredible, so fucking hot, and the taste of Peter’s mouth on his tongue as he kissed him filthily, as his boy’s little asshole twitched and clenched and squeezed down on his cock; that was the breaking point for Tony.

He groaned into Peter’s mouth as he came, spilling into him repeatedly until he was filled to the brim. It was the best he had ever felt in his life; no drug could ever compare. He buried his face into Peter’s neck as he breathed heavily through the afterglow.  
When he was finally able to gain some semblance of thought, he slowly pulled out and tucked himself back into his slacks. Standing up, he smoothed his hair and looked down and—fuck.  
What was he gonna do?

His angel laid there motionless in the shade of the maple, milky white spilling from him, messy hair stuck to the tears on his face. His neck was black and blue from the hickeys Tony had left him with. His fallen angel, bound and broken for good. The sight was as graphic as it was damning.  
_What was he gonna do?_

The kid was covered in his DNA, and knew his name, face, and… oh right, where he lived. He kicked himself for not thinking this far ahead. But it was a miracle he had gotten this far in the first place, and he was in far too deep to back out of this, not now. If he couldn’t let Peter go, then…

…he had to take Peter with him.

Tony smiled. He knew this was destiny after all. He was finally getting a second chance at making something out of his life.  
It was perfect. They could live together; his house was nice, way nicer than the run-down apartment the poor thing was used to. The kid would love it. Sure, he might fight it at first, but soon, after a little breaking in, he would feel right at home. Before long, Tony would be making him breakfast every day (he had gotten pretty good at making pancakes from scratch). They might spend the day cuddling on the couch and watching movies, going shopping, anything at all his boy wanted. He would shower him in love and affection, treat him so well; and in the evening, Peter could roll around on a nice, soft, king size bed and let his Daddy fuck him until he saw stars.

The more he thought about it, the more he hated the idea of Peter anywhere else, with anyone else. Just the thought of it made his weary hands curl into fists. His aunt, his “friends”… they were useless. They could never provide for him like Tony could. They didn’t know the side of him Tony had just seen, and they never could, and now they never would.

Tony tossed the scraps of clothing into the briefcase before grabbing it and hauling Peter up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style through the park. Peter’s eyes opened and he looked around worriedly. “W-Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Please, let me go, I w-won’t tell anyone, I swear!” He was panicking; what, did he think Tony would just let him go?

“Oh, I don’t think so, darling. Now hush, don’t talk to your Daddy that way,” Tony ordered softly. Peter curled in on himself, eyes wide, and silently sobbed all the way to the car.   
Tony decided to stow him in the trunk. Not the most spacious, but he had to be sure he remained unseen. He lowered his boy down into place when he noticed he was clutching onto something; he gently pried his small hand open and took out a crumpled, shiny wrapper.

It was the candy.

Peter wailed loudly, weakly wriggling his fingers behind him in a pitiful attempt to take it back. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Tony soothed him and returned the candy which his boy immediately clutched onto for dear life. He leaned down and kissed Peter softly on the top of his head, which seemed to quiet him.

He closed the hatch and looked back one last time. A few more leaves silently drifted down from the sugar maple, encircling the spot where they had made love in a dark green halo of foliage. Tony turned around and hopped in the driver’s seat, a huge grin on his face.

And for the first time in years, he felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love italics. Please let me know what you think, also I may write more of this 'cause I'm a pervert and I'm having fun.


End file.
